duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Wiki talk:Translation
Adding a interlinguage page links to wikia sites. I think it is important to explain that the pages with interlanguage links automatically go to the respective page in the target language, e.g.: If a user is on the Lingot store page, clicking on the Portugues link will take you to the pt.Duolingo.wikia.com/Lingot store by default ( PT: ). This happens even if that page doesn't exist. One way to avoid having to change each link one by one, is to create a new "Lingot Store" page in the Portuguese wikia, and then renaming it to "Loja lingot", but making sure to keep the redirect page . Or alternatively creating the "loja lingot" page, and then renaming it to Lingot Store. This will keep the links and make it easier to refer to the main English wikia. The downside is that in the language site users might need to change the interlanguage link to refer to EN: Lingot store rather than EN: Dessamator (talk) 17:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Are the interlanguage links created automatically? If not, it's just a matter of specifying the correct title when you enter them manually. So e.g. enter pt:Loja lingot in Lingot Store instead of pt:Lingot store. This is already touched on in How to Move Your Document from Immersion to a website, although maybe we can make it clearer. Also, I don't remember if Wikia automatically adds the reciprocal link. If not I guess we should mention to do both. In any case, the actual page on the Portuguese wiki should definitely have the correct Portuguese title, regardless of whether we have to redirect to get there. Stec (talk) 18:10, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- No the links must be created manually for each page. What I did in this wikia, and the Portuguese wikia was to automatically add the interlanguage links using the Template:Guidenav. This makes it so that any page with the guidenav automatically gets a interlanguage link. But what it does is that it picks up the pagename using EN: This was really a bad decision by Wikia. Wikipedia has a much more efficient way of creating interlanguage links without all this hassle. I chose the simplest solution for the Portuguese wikia, since I'm generally maintaining it and adding new pages alone. At some point other contributors may do it manually. Dessamator (talk) 18:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- :What I did in this wikia, and the Portuguese wikia was to automatically add the interlanguage links using the Template:Guidenav. I see now. Maybe we shouldn't do that, then, since either the link or the page name has to be changed/redirected later anyway to reflect the correct title. It's simpler to just wait until you know what the correct title is and then make the link manually. Exacerbating the problem with the GuideNav method is that pt:Imersão now points to en:Imersão, and if we did this for every wiki and only corrected it with redirects then we'd need redirects to en:Immersion from en:Imersão, en:Inmersión, en:Погружение, etc. Stec (talk) 18:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- By the way even if you keep the GuideNav method you can still override the links on the page itself. I just did it on pt:Imersão. It now points to en:Immersion and es:Inmersión. Stec (talk) 18:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Well in most cases these pages don't really exist, so it is not really a big problem. The Spanish Duowiki only has about 3 pages, the mandarin one only has 1. As for the portuguese wikia, it is not really set in stone. It can easily be changed at any time, as you saw. If anything it can help contributors identify missing or invalid pages and create their relevant links by altering the pagename later. Also the Visual editor may eventually have a better way to edit theseinterlanguage links since there is a page with it. Anyway, the redirects only make sense for the language wikias(e.g.:es, pt, zh) not for the main wikia (this wikia). At least it works as a temporary solution. Dessamator (talk) 19:04, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ----